


OFFSTAGE - ' woomin ' (ES)

by JIHOEPUTA



Series: BTSxATEEZ [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Shy Jung Wooyoung, Versátiles, ateez is loud, bangteez world domination, capaz tendrá contenido sexual dsps, fan-idol au, hay partes q se suponen q son comedia pero capaz doy es cringe lo siento, jimin coqueto como siempre, straight forward Jimin, wooyoung es t/n
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIHOEPUTA/pseuds/JIHOEPUTA
Summary: Wooyoung, integrante de ATEEZ, encuentra la oportunidad de conocer en persona a su mayor ídolo...•••En el programa de promoción musical M-Countdown se da la coincidencia de la promoción del comeback de los grupos ATEEZ y BTS, los cuales tienen de integrantes a Jung Wooyoung y Park Jimin, respectivamente.Siendo BTS el grupo de K-Pop más exitoso de la historia, Wooyoung los admira con profundidad, especialmente a su miembro favorito: Jimin.Durante ese día del M-Countdown, Wooyoung encuentra la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con Jimin. ¿Logrará hacerse su amigo?
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Park Jimin (BTS)
Series: BTSxATEEZ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939591
Kudos: 5





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> esto va medio bromeando medio en serio jaja

Jung Wooyoung, miembro de ATEEZ, uno de los grupos Rookie más exitosos del K-Pop. El grupo actualmente se encontraba promocionando su último comeback titulado "Sand, Gold", el cual se basaba en un concepto entre sexy y enérgico cargado de notas agudas y fuertes, raps cortos, rápidos y una estética dorada. Wooyoung, al igual que Hongjoong, llevaba el pelo de un tono gris, plateado, aunque más oscuro que el de su hyung.

Fue anunciado que los idols debían salir a la tarima para el anuncio del ganador semanal del M-Countdown, uno de los music shows más importantes de Corea, donde ATEEZ estaba promocionándose, y actualmente salían de uno de sus camerinos.

"Voy a poder ver a BTS de cerca" pensó Wooyoung emocionado. Y es que el grupo más poderoso y popular del K-pop, incluso a nivel mundial, estaba promocionando por primera vez su nuevo álbum allí, al mismo tiempo que ATEEZ.

—¿Crees que nos pongan cerca de ellos? —le preguntó Wooyoung a Seonghwa, intrigado.

—¿De quiénes? ¿BTS? 

—Sí —contestó apenado, porque la idea ahora sonaba un poco tonta, no pondrían a un grupo tan reciente cerca de uno de tercera generación. Además de que eso dependía de si su comeback estaba teniendo el éxito suficiente como para estar "a la par" del de BTS.

—No creo.

Mientras iban caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la tarima, pasaban por camerinos varios con un papel llevando el nombre de diferentes artistas y grupos pegados a la puerta. Asustando a algunos chicos del grupo de Wooyoung, una puerta más adelante de donde caminaban se abrió violentamente y salieron varios chicos y dos integrantes de staff apresuradamente, caminando con prisa. Eran BTS. La vestimenta de cerca, aunque fuese tan solo su espalda les quedaba espectacular, y el poder ver el culo de Jimin mientras caminaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia le dieron a Wooyoung ganas de chillar. Claramente no iba a hacer pasar vergüenza, así que se limitó a estrujarle el brazo a San quien era el que estaba más cerca suyo.

—¡Au, au, au, au! ¡Wooyoungie! —exclamó adolorido y le quitó el brazo que capaz y le había dejado marca.

—Les quiero hablaaar —suspiró. Wooyoung puso un puchero—. ¡Así sea a unooo!

—Todos queremos —contestó Hongjoong.

—Ya dejen de andar modo fans, nosotros también tenemos hoobaes admiradores —contestó Mingi con un tono engreído, que no era del todo broma, pero le sacó una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

Ya era su turno de pasar a la tarima en fila, entre los espectadores unas pocas fans gritaron y aplaudieron aunque no se estuviera transmitiendo nada en ese instante. Estaban en la fila de adelante, sorprendentemente, eso quería decir que muy probablemente estaban entre los posibles ganadores, como la semana pasada, Jongho aplaudió emocionado. Era obvio que no iban a ganar teniendo a BTS de competencia pero el solo poder estar entre los tres primeros junto al grupo de K-Pop con mayor éxito en la historia era un honor en sí.

—Wooyoung, ¡ahí vienen! —susurró San y le pellizcó el brazo para que prestara atención a sus sunbaenims entrando a la tarima. De repente Wooyoung se dio cuenta de que después de Jongho, y al lado de Mingi, iban a estar de pie BTS.

Wooyoung dio una reverencia cuando pasaron. Hasta sus zapatos se veían de altísimo calidad, pensó.

Los presentadores entraron de último al escenario y saludaron a todos los artistas con una sonrisa antes de dar las usuales instrucciones de que en tres minutos iba a continuar la transmisión y serían anunciados los ganadores de la semana.

Wooyoung durante el tiempo restante se inclinaba por detrás de la espalda de Jongho para mirar de reojo a los miembros del grupo superior.

—¡Yah! —susurró Wooyoung a Mingi, halándolo con cuidado de la manga. Mingi se inclinó para escucharlo. Wooyoung lo miró intensamente y de seguido a J-Hope de BTS, sugiriéndole que les hablara, pero en eso la mirada de su sunbaenim se encontró con la suya y Wooyoung no tuvo más opción que dar una reverencia y una sonrisa vergonzosa que fue correspondida.

Wooyoung en seguida volteó con el corazón acelerado por los nervios de haberse dejado ver intentando convencer a Mingi de que les hablara. Se escondió en el hombro de Hongjoong.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Creo que Hoseok de BTS se está burlando de mí.

Es que el chico se había inclinado hacia sus compañeros de grupo para comentar algo riéndose y tenía pinta de tratarse de él.

—Aish, ya deja de ser dramático, Wooyoung, rápido que van a empezar a transmitir.

—Okay, okay.

Wooyoung se compuso en el lugar y justo en ese instante empezaron la cuenta regresiva para continuar con la transmisión. Los presentadores dieron la bienvenida de vuelta y empezaron a anunciar los resultados de la semana. Estaban compitiendo el comeback de ATEEZ contra el de BTS. A pesar de que había otros grupos como ITZY y Iz*one que ellos consideraban más populares que ellos, ¿o quizás no era así?

Los chicos del grupo de Wooyoung apretaron los puños y soltaron un "wow" emocionados, dando pequeños saltos y mirándose mutuamente.

El conteo de cada categoría comenzó. Pero la diferencia entre los números de ATEEZ y BTS era un abismo, naturalmente.  
Finalmente se les cedió el Win a BTS y todos aplaudieron mientras que ellos recibían el trofeo con sus sonrisas encantadoras. Wooyoung los miraba con gran admiración y aún no podía creerse que además de poder estar promocionando al mismo tiempo que ellos (aunque esta fuese su última semana) hubieran estado compitiendo directamente contra ellos por el Win.

El programa concluyó y en seguida se empezaron a ir todos los artistas. Wooyoung se puso nervioso pensando que BTS se irían sin él haber podido saludarlos bien, y es que siempre iban a un paso tan deprisa, aunque era entendible porque debían tener una agenda apretadísima.  
Como sus pantalones...

Reunió el valor antes de que se fueran muy lejos, y gracias a Dios aún estaban algunos miembros conversando con integrantes de otros grupos.

—¡Park Jimin-Sunbaenim! —llamó y en seguida se sonrojó por ser tan ruidoso. Park Jimin volteó para ver quién había llamado y Wooyoung ya no tenía más opción que hablarle. Se acercó otro poco caminando y dio una reverencia—. Disculpa, es que quería felicitarlos por su Win y también decir que los admiro mucho. Yo y nuestro grupo esperamos trabajar duro para lograr ser tan grandes como ustedes.

—Ay... —Jimin rió enternecido—. Muchas gracias, ¿eres de ATEEZ, cierto? Su grupo también se ve que trabajan duro. Me gusta lo que hacen, seguro van a llegar lejos.

—Ahh, jaja... —Wooyoung sintió su corazón revolotear y sus mejillas se calentaron aún más. Y Park Jimin... De cerca se veía tan atractivo...—. Muchas gracias, Jimin-Sunbaenim. —Dio otra reverencia para agradecer.

—Claro que sí. Un gusto conocerte, ¿cómo es tu nombre?

—Jung Wooyoung.

—Jung Wooyoung... Creo que he escuchado de ti antes. ¡Ahh! Hiciste un cover de Fake Love, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, con San lo hice.  
Wooyoung seguía sonriendo nervioso. ¡¿Lo habían visto?! ¡Habían visto su cover! 

—Oye, me gusta mucho como bailas. Wooyoung, ¿te gustaría que intercambiáramos números?

¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?!  
Obviamente no iba a gritar, pero sus ojos sí tenían cara de eso.

—Oh, sí, claro que sí. Gracias.

—No, no agradezcas. Ven, acompáñame un momento al camerino.

—Wooyoungie —llamó Yeosang porque se suponía que ya tenían que alistarse para regresar a KQ, pero Wooyoung negó efusivamente con la cabeza indicando que estaba ocupado. Yeosang miró sorprendido y le avisó a sus compañeros.

—¿Él cómo se llama? —preguntó Jimin mientras que al fondo RM o Namjoon lo llamaba a él también.

Lo había visto negar la cabeza emocionado... Qué vergonzoso.

—Él es Yeosang...

Ambos fueron caminando hacia el camerino de BTS. Wooyoung no podía creer que Jimin iba a darle su número.

—Un momento... ¿Ustedes no estaban en BigHit?

Wooyoung soltó una risa nerviosa.

—¡Sí, sí! Fuimos trainees allí pero nos fuimos a KQ porque queríamos debutar pronto.

¿Haría ese comentario que sonara como impaciente?

—Ohh. Pues parece que fue buena decisión.

—Gracias.  
Ambos entraron al salón en el que estaban ya el resto de BTS y su Staff. Varios lo miraron con curiosidad.

—Ahh, tú eres de ATEEZ —señaló J-Hope, cuyo nombre real es Hoseok—. Holi.

—Hola, un gusto. —Wooyoung agachó la cabeza saludando avergonzado.

—Me gusta mucho su comeback —comentó Taehyung mirándolo por el espejo, sentado.

—Muchas gracias. —Se inclinó otra vez.

—¿Ves? Ya les está yendo muy bien —remarcó Jimin.

Su sunbaenim buscó entre un revoltijo de cosas su celular y se volvió a acercar a Wooyoung.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es tu número?

Wooyoung se lo dictó con las orejas rojas y las comisuras de los labios temblándole de los nervios y por sonreír tanto.

—Ok, ok. ATEEZ Wooyoung... Listo. Ya te envié un mensaje, así puedes guardar mi número cuando te llegue.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Sunbaenim. —Dio otra pequeña reverencia.

—Bueno, hasta otra ocasión que ya casi nos tenemos que ir.

—Sí, claro, muchas gracias de nuevo. Adiós, todo el mundo, mucha suerte con su agenda —Wooyoung se despidió y saliendo soltó un largo suspiro no sin soltar la sonrisa impresa en su cara.

—Ah, qué raro es que te digan sunbaenim, no me puedo acostumbrar —escuchó decir a Jimin desde el otro lado de la puerta. Debería irse ya o el de seguridad lo miraría raro por quedarse ahí—. Es muy lindo él, Wooyoung, estaba como nervioso.

¡¿Lindo?!

—¡Wooyoungie! —San se acercó apresurado—. Apúrate que nos tenemos que ir.

—Oh, dios, San, salúdalos de rapidez, dijeron que les gustaba nuestro comeback —comentó emocionado.

—¡¿En serio?! Ah... Pero, no... Me da vergüenza.

—Jimin-sunbaenim me dio su número —dijo en un tono agudo.

—¡¿EN SERIO?! —exclamó San llamando la atención de la gente de alrededor.

—Yah, no seas tan ruidoso. —Le pegó en el hombro.

—Okay, perdón pero ¿en serio?

—Que sí, que sí. —Wooyoung empezó a caminar hacia el camerino de ellos—. Ahora les sigo contando a todos, vamos.

—Woah, Wooyoungie conquistando hasta los de ligas mayores.

—Qué... 

—Que obviamente te lo dio porque eres súper lindo si no por qué le iba a dar su número a un rookie.

—¡Oye, no sé! Seguro porque fui trainee en BigHit.

—Hmm...

Entraron y Yeosang en seguida se puso de pie.

—¿Qué hablaron? —exclamó con curiosidad.

—JIMIN-SUNBAENIM LE DIO SU NÚMERO —gritó San antes de que Wooyoung pudiera decir algo.

—QUÉ

—QUÉ

—WOWOWOWOOOWOWOWOWOWO

Se escucharon exclamaciones en colectivo.


	2. Mensaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung empieza a interactuar con Jimin por mensaje. Él y sus compañeros de ATEEZ observan la pantalla expectantes durante su camino en van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un poco corto, sorry!! xx

—Un capo el Wooyoung —comentó Mingi mientras iban en la camioneta de regreso.

—Qué decirte... Tengo mis trucos... —contestó engreído.

—Qué va, no te creo.

—Ok, bueno sí me estaba cagando de nervios. ES TAN LINDO, SON TAN LINDOS. JIMIN DE CERCA ES COMO UN DIOS.

—Ahh, encima le hablaste a tu miembro favorito, eso es tener suerte —resaltó San.

Wooyoung suspiró y colocó su celular contra su corazón como si estuviese enamorado.

—¡Oh! Voy a revisar el mensaje que me dejó.

Wooyoung revisó KakaoTalk con las manos temblándole. Allí estaba el nuevo mensaje. Lo abrió expectante y empezó a patear las piernas de Mingi que estaba en frente suyo (sin querer) de emoción.

—Ay, ay, ay, ay, Wooyoung-ah, tarado, ten cuidado.

—¿Qué te puso? —San inclinó la cabeza sobre la pantalla intentando ver.

—Un sticker. ¡Miren! MIREN —Wooyoung desfiló la pantalla en un recorrido rápido entre las caras de sus compañeros y en seguida se centró de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué le contesto, qué le digo?! —preguntó nervioso.

—Dile que nos invite a comer... —sugirió Hongjoong recostándose cansado.

—Yeah, cash, money, bling bling —dijo Yunho.

A Wooyoung le pareció gracioso pero también se molestó, así que los miró enojado.

—Son unos interesados. Además somos ocho, qué les pasa.

—Bueno, por mí me puede invitar hasta a Jjajjangmyeon y me es suficiente —contestó Hongjoong.

—¡Hyung!

—¿Qué pachó?

Wooyoung le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Jimin-sunbaenim es mío. Mío, mío, mío.

—Fuaaa conquistando, Wooyoung. Increíble —remarcó San—. Bueno pero si Jimin te quiere de vuelta tiene que pasar por mí primero —dijo y abrazó a Wooyoung de costado.

—Ay, que eres meloso, Sanie. La verdad es que si Jimin me dijera que le gusto dejaría el grupo y me mudaría para limpiarles el apartamento a BTS todos los días.

—Ay, qué puto —respondió Seonghwa, haciendo reír al resto porque por fin había roto el silencio en el viaje.

—Pero si él igual puede pagarse una sirvienta —cuestionó San.

—Puede pagarse como 10 —contestó Mingi.

—Sí, exacto, ¿para qué te va a querer a ti limpiando? De aquí no te vas, ¿ok? —Lo haló por el cuello con el abrazo.

—Ah, bueno entonces no sé... Le chupo los pies.

—Ay, qué asco... Tenle más respeto que además de ser su hoobae, él es mayor que tú... —Hongjoong frunció el rostro.

—Bueno pero ya dejen de hablar del dinero de Jimin-sunbaenim, es míoo, mío, mío.

—¿El dinero de Jimin-sunbaenim?

—NO. ÉL.

Todos se rieron pero Wooyoung estaba un poco molesto.

—Ah, ¿y si le contestas con una foto? —se le ocurrió a Yeosang.

—Eso de hecho es buena idea.

Wooyoung abrió la cámara de KakaoTalk y la puso en modo selfie. Todos se acomodaron para poder salir y Wooyoung, aunque nervioso, envió la foto.

—AAA. —Wooyoung le gritó a la pantalla.

—¿Qué pasó? —San otra vez metió la cabeza sobre la pantalla.

—ME ESTÁ CONTESTANDO. NO ME DEJA RESPIRAR ESTE HOMBRE.

—Ooohhh... —contestaron todos al unísono.

—No quiero que se enamore de ti, Wooyoung, no quieerooo —se lamentó San volviendo a abrazarlo mientras miraba la pantalla con él.

—Ay, cómo jodes. —De todos modos le acarició el cabello mientras esperaba la respuesta—. AA. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué de qué? —preguntó Yunho con curiosidad.

—OMO, NOS DIJO TIERNOS —sopló San.

—Oye, yo tenía que decir eso, el mensaje lo recibí yo, no tú.

—¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? Vete con BTS-Sunbaenim entonces... —San soltó a Wooyoung.

—¿En serio nos dijo tiernos? —preguntó Seonghwa.

—Sí, puso "qué tierno".

—¿Y si hablaba solo de ti, Wooyoung? —bromeó San abriendo los ojos en grande.

—Ay, ya cállate. —Se sonrojó—. AAA.

—YA DEJA DE GRITAR ESTOY CANSADO Y ME TIENES MAMADO —gritó Hongjoong.

—Perdón, hyungie, ya no más, lo prometo, es que, es que es Jimin-sunbaenim de BTS, Y ME ESTÁ ESCRIBIENDO MÁS.

—Yo también estoy cansado... —dijo Jongho en voz baja y cara de pocos amigos (aunque eso lo hacía ver tierno), se hundió otro poco en su asiento y cerró los ojos—. Luego me cuentan porfa pero bajen la voz... Wooyoungie-hyung, porfa.

—Ok, ok... Escucharé sus plegarias... ¡AY!

Hongjoong que ya también estaba cerrando los ojos soltó un gemido de desesperación.

—Hyung, es que es Jimin-sunbaenim de BTS, hay que entenderlo —contestó Yunho.

—La verdad es que ya me vale pito, QUIERO DORMIR. —Hongjoong tenía la boca en un arco hacia abajo y cerró los ojos.

San y Wooyoung leían el mensaje.

—Ooh~ oOoooOooOoh~ —exclamó San con una gran sonrisa—. Con que conquistando...

Wooyoung estaba temblando.

—A ver. —Mingi inclinó la cabeza encima del celular también.

Luego Yunho se unió. Y Yeosang y Seonghwa parecían tener curiosidad también pero no alcanzaban a ver desde su puesto.

—Wat da fokkkk. Dile que me invite a mí también —pidió Mingi.

Wooyoung seguía paralizado.

—Tengo miedo.

—¡Cómo que miedo! Dile que sí, rápido —le animó San.

—aAaAaah. —Wooyoung contestó rápido con un "Me encantaría. Ojalá sea pronto".

Jimin lo había invitado a cenar cuando tuvieran tiempo libre.

—"Ojalá sea pronto", suenas desesperado —se burló Mingi.

—Cállate, mentiroso.

Wooyoung estaba en modo pánico y el Mingi riéndose de él.


End file.
